El Perro Guardián y el cofre de Platino Rojinegro
by EddyPikachu
Summary: Un chico va de salida de la escuela directamente a su casa,pero lo que no sabe es que se va a encontrar con una sorpresa que definitivamente su l Summary,por favor tengan piedad,soy muy noob para esto D:


**El Perro Guardián y el cofre de Platino Rojinegro**

El momento ha llegado, la forma de contemplar la tristeza, el dolor y el odio de las personas lo experimenté yo con mis seres queridos… a los cuales les quité la vida… si quieres saber como es mi historia, ponte cómodo y disfruta de ella…

Todo empezó como un día normal. Desperté, me vestí, desayuné, me cepillé los dientes y fui directo a mi escuela. Cuando llevaba medio camino recorrido, me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía, pero no le di importancia ya que estaba medio dormido todavía, así que seguí avanzando. Pero había algo que me intrigaba y era que sentía que la persona me alcanzaba más rápido cuanto mas avanzaba. Total, me di la vuelta rápidamente y no había nadie siguiéndome, por lo cual me sentía confundido y un poco asustado. En seguida mi mente empezaba a formar escenas en las que ocurrían en las películas de terror, de las cuales eran los "Clichés" de que a una persona le va a suceder algo en cuanto menos se esperaba… empecé a preocuparme y salí como alma que lleva el diablo directamente a la escuela.

En cuanto ingresé al aula de mi clase todos me notaron un poco agitado y nervioso. Al momento me fueron a preguntar con el típico "¿Qué te sucede?", pero decidí no contestar, por lo cual no me dejaban de fastidiar. Terminó la última clase y todos salieron como siempre "Como caballos destrompados". Como siempre yo me quedaba al final porque se armaba una fiesta para poder salir por la puerta. En cuanto iba por el mismo lugar donde ocurrió lo anterior, misteriosamente apareció una especie de "Callejón" en donde había solamente un enorme muro. Mi instinto me decía "No vayas, mejor sigue el camino a la casa", pero mi curiosidad decía "No perdemos tiempo echando un pequeño vistazo". Así que tomé la decisión de seguir a mi curiosidad y entré al callejón… lo cual fue mala idea…

Llegué hasta el fondo del callejón y miré una especie de "Cofre" de color negro con rojo y con detalles medievales hechos con un material que creo era de platino. Me pregunté "¿Lo abro?… ¿O me regreso?".

Al final decidí abrirlo y en cuanto lo hice dentro del cofre salio disparado un destello tan brillante como un reflector de los que usan en los conciertos, el cual me cegó. Después de eso, un gas salió, el cual acabé respirando y no era un gas nocivo… si no un somnífero, así que me terminó derrumbando velozmente. Antes de que estuviera a punto de dormirme miré a una silueta que se acercaba diciéndome "Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿verdad?" y luego de eso todo se tornó a una oscuridad pura.

Después de quien sabe que tanto tiempo, (digamos 3 horas), me encontraba en un cuarto atado a una silla y de colmo estaba amordazado. Escuchaba voces en la habitación, pero no había nada, solamente una lámpara colgando encima de mi. Notablemente sentía que de seguro me haría algo la persona que me encerró en ese cuarto y para mi sorpresa no era lo que me imaginé. Había salido un perro del lado mas oscuro de la habitación, era como un tipo de Husky, pero de color guinda… lo cual me pareció algo "extraño y fascinante", ya que era un perro… tétricamente bonito. El perro solo me observaba con su mirada vacía como un abismo. Pasó un rato y el perro de alguna manera me logró bajar la tensión que tenia en ese rato, luego el perro se empezó a acercar y cada paso que el daba me tranquilizaba mas. Cuando finalmente estaba frente a mí, me rodeó y empezó a morder las cuerdas que me tenían atado, al desatarme, empecé a quitarme el trapo que tenia en la boca. Después de eso, el perro se acercó moviendo su cola, a lo que me preguntaba "¿Por qué motivo? ¿Estará feliz por desatarme?".

No sabía el porque el perro estaba así, pero de alguna manera yo me sentía igual que el… al menos el me liberó de la silla. Ahora me preguntaba "¿Qué hago?". El perro empezó moverse a un lado del cuarto, es decir, atrás de donde y estaba atado, y regresó conmigo con un pedazo de papel en su hocico el cual me entregó y tenia escrito lo siguiente: _"Hola, te preguntarás el por que estás aquí, pues bien, primero me presento, soy Faxern, si, soy el perro, de alguna extraña forma acabamos los dos juntos en este lugar raro, en fin, no te sorprendas de que soy de un color diferente al de otros perros, simplemente unas personas me "modificaron" para ser una especie mejorada de los Husky, pero volviendo al tema, esas personas me encerraron aquí y escuche que me dieron una capacidad de poder comprender y actuar como un ser humano… ¿curioso verdad?, bueno, no necesito que intentes comunicarte conmigo, porque de alguna manera se lo que piensas, así que puedes ahorrarte las ganas de hablar y si ya sé, quieres saber como salir de aquí… bueno… ¡SOLO INTENTA DESPERTAR!". _En ese momento el perro desapareció y de repente la luz se empezó a apagar de poco a poco y la cara mas traumatizante de mi vida salió volando hacia mi con un grito espantoso y desperté en mi cuarto con mi madre llorando a mi lado. Reaccioné en unos instantes y le pregunté "¿Qué pasó mamá? ¿Por qué lloras?". Mi madre dio un salto y me miró con sorpresa y alivio, a la vez que se lanzó sobre mí con un enorme abrazo diciendo "¡Que bueno que estés bien y no te ocurrió nada!".

Créeme, estaba igual de confundido como tu, entonces le pregunté "¿Qué pasó?" y ella contestó "Unos compañeros tuyos te trajeron a la casa porque te encontraron tirado en el fondo de el callejón que estaba a 2 cuadras de aquí".

En eso, recordé todo antes de desmayarme y hasta la frase de la persona misteriosa: _"Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿verdad?"_, y entonces quería levantarme pero me sentía débil y mi madre me dijo que descansara y que esperara al doctor que ella llamó mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Entonces dije "Bueno, por todo lo que pasé, supongo que si merezco un descanso". Entonces me dormí por un largo rato. Cuando desperté mi madre estaba recibiendo al doctor en la entrada porque desde mi cuarto escuché el timbre, pero hubo algo mas que no percaté, y era que al lado de mi cabecera tenia un papelito, lo tome y tenia algo adentro. Lo desenvolví y era una carta de Faxern, con una gomita con su forma, y tenia escrito lo siguiente: _"¡Escapa!, el doctor que llamó la tonta de tu madre es el que me encerró contigo y quiere inculparte de algo que no te puedo decir, para que recuperes fuerza, cómeme, soy la gomita, pero te advierto que tienes que irte enseguida de que me comas. ¡Rápido, COMEME!". _Quedé sorprendido con lo que escribió Faxern, entonces no tuve mas remedio que comérmelo de un solo bocado, pero en cuanto entró a mi boca, mi madre con el doctor y mis compañeros, (llegaron con el doctor para asegurarse de que estuviera bien), entraron en el cuarto… pero… no quería… y… lo hice… Faxern me dijo "Vete rápido" y no le hice caso… no pude controlarme… me abalancé sobre mi madre tirándola y haciendo que se golpeara en la nuca con la esquina de un mueble… luego… mis compañeros intentaron detenerme… pero… de alguna manera… Faxern apareció de la nada y empezó a hacer movimientos extraños… y… y… su piel se invirtió de tal manera de que… como si… como si estuviera poseído… y a mis compañeros… a los que me incitó a… picarles los ojos… con mis pulgares… mientras ellos gritaban de dolor hasta...

Morir mientras yo reía como lunático… y el doctor… bueno… Faxern se encargó de el mordiéndole el cuello… fíjate, Faxern se miraba como un perro inofensivo al momento que lo vi… pero ahora… es irreconocible… a parte de que invirtió su piel… y ni hablar de mi… era otra persona al momento que me comí la "Gomita Faxern", prácticamente era un psicópata… Al momento que acabó todo, Faxern volvió a la normalidad y me tranquilizó con otra gomita que me dio… Luego recuperé la razón y ya no podía estar cerca de mi casa… bueno… cerca de la ciudad… me fui con Faxern muy lejos… tan lejos que pudimos vivir solos en un bosque…

Una semana después de que estábamos en el bosque, Faxern se enteró de que nos buscaba el ejército, (literalmente), por que dejamos un desastre en mi casa y no limpiamos… total, Faxern me dijo que teníamos que ser precavidos, porque al momento que me comí la gomita me volví parte de el y si nos hacen daño a uno de los dos, el otro también recibirá el dolor… Así fue como Faxern y yo nos volvimos una familia prácticamente, pero aun extraño a mi madre, lo bueno que no le pasó nada…

_Si un día te llegas a encontrar una caja, cofre o lo que sea que tenga la misma descripción del Cofre de Platino Rojinegro, es posible que puedas cambiar tu vida y consigas algo que es mucho mas que una mascota, pero perderás a tus seres queridos…_

_Finalmente puedo descansar con Faxern… _


End file.
